


How to beat the heat 101: Bankai Edition

by Kuchiki



Series: Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge [7]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchiki/pseuds/Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some creative ways to use your Bankai to beat the heat. Try at your own risk <br/>Part 7 of the Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to beat the heat 101: Bankai Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre-canon

 

The captains of the Gotei 13 stood silently as Yamamoto-soutaicho droned on and on. Everyone was tired, irritable, and just wanted the meeting to be over and done with. The weather wasn't helping either for the day was hot and stuffy. The Commander was not quite finished yet as there was something of relative importance that he must speak to his Captains about. He slammed his wooden cane down, gathering the 12 Captain's attention. Clearing his throat, he began.

"As Captains of the Gotei 13, we all have standards to hold up. Soul Society sees us as the ultimate defenders. You are the talented few that have achieved Bankai, so why has there been unauthorized usage of it when there are no enemies to be fought?" The old Commander said, opening his eyes. He stared impassively at his Captains, who were displaying various levels of guilt.

"What are your reasons?" He asked, indicating for Soi Fon to begin speaking.

"Omaeda just installed new heating systems at this time of year. I had to blast it off. Impractical and bloody useless." Shame that Omaeda had shunpoed away from the blast zone, she had always said when the topic was broached. 

Yamamoto felt his reiatsu rising, though making no conscious effort to reign it in. Soi Fon was a free spirit, let her do what she wanted. Omaeda-fukutaicho has enough money to pay for damages, he reasoned.

"Ichimaru-taicho, what about you? "

The foxy captain only grinned, shrugging. " 'Twas with Ran-chan eating lunch 'n was super sunny. Left my umbrella at the barracks so used Shinso here ta grab it. I ain't no letting my Ran-chan walk back in that sun ya know."

A vein in his temple throbbed. So Bankai is now used to fetch umbrellas? How very, very useful. "So you used it to grab an umbrella when Matsumoto-fukutaicho's office was only just opposite." The Commander stated.

"Exactly! Glad ta see that ya understand. Can't keep a lady waitin'" He added, with a hint of a grin.

Yamamoto only shook his head. If there were more people with Bankai, he would have replaced his captains a long time ago. He turned to Unohanna, waiting for her explanation.

Her smile sent slight shivers down his spine. Never mind, it probably was for healing purposes.

He turned to Kuchiki Byakuya, waiting to hear his reasoning when suddenly, Yamamoto felt a huge fluctuation of reiatsu from one of the captains standing before him.

Casting his gaze upon the offending Shinigami, he was surprised to see Hitsugaya Toshiro collapsed on the floor, ice forming claws and wings which was his Bankai. Unohanna immediately rushed to the boy's aid, chanting kido spells while the other Captains looked on. (Except for Kurotschi, who was eyeing him with glee)

Yamamoto flared up. "Unsheathing your sword in my presence without authorization is a capital offence Hitsugaya-taicho! You should be well versed in this rule as well as rule 429b states that..." He all but yelled at the still unconscious boy.

"Yama-jii," Kyoraku cut in, taking a step forward. "Hitsugaya-kun can't take the heat. It's the height of summer and your reiatsu keeps on increasing. He was bound to collapse from the heat anyway, being an ice elemental type. We all are too, espcially in this stuffy room!"

True to his word, all the Captains  _did_  look hot and bothered. Komamura was panting inside his helmet, the metal thing making it worse. Apparently, his Bankai was conveniently put to use with an extra large fan that supplied his Shinigami with a light breeze.

Byakuya had used Senbonzakura too. He had forced the blades together to form a shade on top of his office, training grounds, and Manor. Too bad when he finally sheathed his sword, it was too hot to carry about.

Tosen's very convenient Bankai placed him in darkness. To a blind man like him it made no difference, but it was indeed much cooler. He found that he could even plod through some work.

By the time it was Hitsugaya's turn to confess his sins, he was up on his feet, though looking significantly paler. Since the start of this insane heat wave, he confessed, he had used his Bankai regularly to lower the temperature everywhere. Truth be told, without Hitsugaya and his ice-making and temperature-lowering abilities, all of Seireitei would have all collapsed from the heat. Keeping himself on his two feet took up a lot of energy. Add a nice side helping of the strongest fire Zanpakuto user's flaming reiatsu, he was as good as gone. He offered the Commander a sheepish look, and Yamamoto felt it impossible to stay mad at him for long.

Kenpanchi had no Bankai, hence, ironically, for once he was in no trouble. Kurotschi mumbled something about Science. Why he became a Captain Yamamoto did not remember. Perhaps breakfast was particularly agreeable for him that day. The last of the Captains, Ukitake, was once again in the 4th Division, for his long-standing illness. (Although Kyoraku knows that he faked this particular bout of illness so he could rest in the 4th's air conditioned rooms and skip a meeting at the same time)

"All these reasons you use your Bankai, it is to escape the heat?!" He roared, displeased. He found the heat pleasant, and wanted someone other than Hinamori to share the joy with him.

"What if the enemy can raise the temperature of his surroundings? Are you going to just collapse from the heat?" He gave the captains a look that spoke volumes.

"From now on, you will all have heat - resistant training with me. Every day. No excuses." He declared, as Hitsugaya fainted again.


End file.
